Season 5: Dragon Brawl
Dragon Brawl is the fifth season of VGCW, and the Final Season of VGCW to use WWE '13. The storyline revolves around Nappa, who, after Vegeta sacrificed himself in an attempt to destroy Dracula during the events of Wrestlevania, claimed possession of several Dragon Radars which could lead him to the seven Dragon Balls, which, when all seven are gathered, would grant the user any wish. The Practice overheard Nappa talking about this, and word would spread to Wario Ware Inc. and Safety Valve as well. Remaining clear of the main conflict throughout the season, Kefka Palazzo revealed himself to be the main antagonist of Season 5 at End Game 5. The Stories So Far Following Dracula's takeover of VGCW with Majin Vegeta, Kefka Palazzo, and Dan Hibiki, Geno began a search for others willing to stand up to the Prince of Darkness and free the company from his undead clutches. After no luck early on, he was pointed in the direction of Solid Snake, which led to the formation of Vamphound. They would eventually recruit both the Savior of Earth Mr. Satan, and a returning Little Mac, and discovering by travelling back in time to the night of Mac's Hit-and-Run attack that a misplaced Phoenix Wright from the present had hit Mac in an attempt to escape the arena! Swearing Baz McMahon to secrecy of the incident, they returned to the present, accidentally leaving Phoenix in the past for five months, causing him to swear suffering upon both Snake and Mac for leaving him behind, and joining up with the Drac Pack to replace Vegeta, who earlier in the season, sacrificed his life in a failed attempt to destroy Dracula. In the end, Vamphound would triumph, and with Dracula slain by Little Mac with a single Star Punch, VGCW was free once more! However, there was still a new General Manager to determine, and after a repeat of the GM Tournament final that was interrupted two months ago, it would be Gabe Newell who would be left standing, taking his place as the new head of VGCW. But, after the credits started rolling at the end of End Game 4, Nappa made his return to the airwaves, announcing to the camera that he had gathered dragon radars that he had been questing for, stating his intent to hunt for the Dragon Balls and revive Vegeta with the wish they bought upon collection. However, he announced it loudly enough that many other people heard him as well... Season 5 Plot 'Fight for the Dragon Radars' Nappa's grip on the Dragon Radars would be loosened on the season premiere. After getting jumped backstage by Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily, he discovered that some of the radars were missing. When Nappa left his complaints with new General Manager Gabe Newell (trying to hide what exactly was stolen, of course), he left without any help in tow. Adam Jensen revealed to Gaben shortly after that he stole one of the radars as well without being seen. Waluigi also saw the Practice attack, but he wasn't willing to go against the doctors alone, as he only reported the incident to an unhappy Wario. The Practice, after some banter, decided to split up in hopes of covering more ground to round up all the Dragon Balls sooner before Nappa can get his hands on any of them. The following week, WarioWare Inc. would make their move. Confronting both members of The Practice individually, they would first go after Eggman, whose radar ended up being damaged in the backstage brawl, then Wily and stole one of the radars he had. In the end, they only had one radar between the two of them. Discussing later after their attacks, they both agreed to stick together. Around the same time, Nappa would find an unlikely ally in Flint, who agreed to help him. The hunt for the Dragon Balls had begun. 'The Young Blood Era' Midway through last season, Little Mac was finally discharged from hospital six months after the hit-and-run incident which hospitalised him to help Vamphound take down Dracula and free VGCW from the clutches of the Prince of Darkness. As season 5 began, Mac still had one more long-standing issue to take care of: the loss of his VGCW Championship to Proto Man. As the statute of limitations on Glitch Bomb-related crimes had expired back in March, he would have to earn his title shot the old-fashioned way: in the ring. Fortunately, Mac's recent and decisive victory over Dracula combined with his overall record were enough to grant him a slot in the #1 Contenders Triple Threat match held on the season 5 premiere alongside Chief Arino and Kefka. Though Mac started the match off looking dominant, even spearing Arino through the barricade at one point, he was hit by a Last Continue and by a classic table spot wherein Kefka reversed his effort to put the clown through the table and DDTed him through instead, while Arino sailed through the air with a dropkick. Kefka took control of the match, and appeared to be closing in on a victory. However, just as Kefka was going to perform a move on Arino, Little Mac stepped in and landed his patented Star Punch, knocking Kefka out and letting Little Mac earn the pin while Arino was still disoriented. Victorious, Mac earned the right to face the imposing Mike Haggar for the VGCW Championship. Just to make things even more worrying for Mac, immediately before his match he was approached by the current Mr. Money in the Bank, Charles Barkley, who vowed to cash in on Mac should he win the title and appear weak. Nonetheless, Mac jogged out to the ring to face his opponent. Though used to fighting against foes that towered over him, Mac was initially caught off guard by the champion's surprising agility, frequently falling prey to the mayor's tilt-a-whirl DDTs early on. After being forced into a corner, Mac fought back tooth-and-nail, eventually hitting his Star Punch, which Haggar immediately shook off. Mac pressed on undaunted, however, eventually busting his opponent open after landing punch after punch. A second Star Punch finally floored Haggar, and Mac pinned his worthy opponent, at last reclaiming the VGCW Championship - and this time, following a fair fight. In the words of Michael Cole, "Welcome to the Youngblood Era." The following week, Mac would come out to talk to the crowd and reminisce about when he previously held the belt by defeating Kratos, who was, at the time, hated even more than Mac was. He then talked about Barkley and how he might end up suffering the same fate. Nonetheless, he warned whoever was next to be the #1 Contender that Mac was back and better than ever! On August 23rd, He would be booked against Piston Honda Ryo Hazuki in a Non-Title Last Man Standing Match. Ryo would show tremendous determination, keeping him even with the champ and even pulling ahead for a bit as he moonsaulted off the top rope to the outside, putting Little Mac through Table-san! Mac didn't let Ryo go unpunished for it, getting a Lou Thesz Press on Ryo and busted him open with one of the punches. They head back outside where Ryo whips Mac over the stairs, and it seems he's making nice progress as Mac stays down for a 5-count. However, Mac's the champion for good reason, and uses his Star Punch to knock Ryo out cold. for the win. Suddenly Charles Barkley's music began to play, and the crowd instantly assumed that he was finally cashing in. This would prove to be untrue however, as CM Dunk would come out to compliment the Champion on his victory, before talking about his recent string of losses, before bringing up his 'ticket to the top': his Money in the Bank contract. Barkley then straight-up challenged Mac, with Mac all too happy to oblige. However, he then said he wasn't, and that he would see him soon, leaving Mac irritated in the ring. Mac would be given his first chance to defend his belt on September 7th against the augmented man Adam Jensen, who became the #1 Contender via a Royal Rumble victory. As the match began, it was clear that Mac had the advantage early on, delivering a flurry of punches towards Jensen, unleashing Lou Thesz Press after Lou Thesz Press, which eventually caused him to bleed. However, when it looked like Mac had the match wrapped up, Adam fought back, showing tremendous resilience against the Bronx Boxer, he would not be put down even after he unleashed his Star Punch finisher on him. But, Jensen was merely postponing the inevitable, and this time, no Glitch Bomb was going to end Mac's reign, and all it took was another Star Punch to put him down for the 3-Count. For the first time since Majin Vegeta ill-fated reign, the VGCW Championship had been successfully defended, meaning Little Mac had joined an illustrious group of wrestlers to be able to successfully defend their title; not only this, but he had also surpassed his predecessor's title reign to become the longest reigning VGCW Champion. Sagat soon earned a chance to prove he was main event worthy by facing Mac in hopes of getting a spot in the #1 contender's match, and the King of Muay Thai bested the champion. However, the next title shot was destined to go to the very man whom Mac had dethroned: Mike Haggar. In an epic rematch at End Game 5, Haggar would end the Youngblood Era in an epic showing. CM Dunk then made his move, bringing the Money In The Bank briefcase to the ring, in an attempt to end Haggar's second reign before it could begin...Haggar was still fresh, though, and beat CM Dunk. The Youngblood Era was over, and The Second Term had begun... 'The Quest to be The Very Best' Going into Season 5, Red had overtaken Gerudo Skies's reign as the longest in VGCW History, and he had a lot to prove, with Captain Falcon showing last season that Red was not untouchable by giving him his first two singles losses since he evolved from Ash Ketchum, there was pressure on the Kanto trainer to prove that his losses to Falcon were nothing more than blips. There were even rumours circulating that he would be granted a VGCW Championship Match should he manage to defend his title for a 7th time, adding extra pressure. He would not have to wait very long for his next title defence, as he would face Segata Sanshiro on July 20th. However, Segata had a personal grudge against Red, as during his days as Ash, he was manipulated by Woody to play with his toys instead of Videogames, causing Segata to rage. However, no justice was done, as he was ambushed by Mr.L before he could take action. No escape ropes would save Red this time, and Segata would finally dish out justice by doing what Falcon couldn't, and ending the 148-Day Blood Red Reign. Red went home to Pallet Town afterwards to heal his broken fingers and wounded spirit. The following week, he returned to talk (?!) to the General Manager Gabe Newell to argue his case for a Title Shot, with Adam Jensen translating for him. Gaben shot down his argument however, saying that Red had a good run as Casual Champion. However, he told him that he would book him up against a Main Event talent, and, should he impress him enough, he would consider Red for Contender Matches. Heading into the ring later that evening, he would face none other than The Dark Lord himself. Red was undeterred by the huge size difference, and threw everything he had at Ganondorf, even managing to land his Giga Impact DDT on him. However, this offence would be short-lived, as Ganon would respond simply by using the Gerudo Valley Driver and putting him down for the 3-Count. However, Red would not be put down by this beatdown, and the following week, he would face Donkey Kong. This would prove to be a much more even affair, with Red managing to put The Big Monkey through Table-san, and making him bleed with the Giga Impact. But despite this, Red would fall short of a victory once more after DK used his Banana Slamma finisher to finish him off, giving DK the moniker of 'The Main Event Gatekeeper' in the process. Red would still not be discouraged by this setback, and next night, he would face the 'Undefeatable' newcomer Air Man, who last episode had his streak ended by Groose (though many argue that the match was non-canon), and Red would set out to prove the Robot Master's streak was nothing more than hot air. As it turns out, Air Man ended up blowing Red away, giving him a 0% win rate this season. Needless to say, things aren't looking good for the Trainer. Meanwhile, Scorpion has been taking notice of Red's attempts to break out of the Midcard, and, deciding that Red needed to learn his place, secretly booked a 30-Minute Iron Man Match at End Game 5 between the two of them. The prize? The title of 'King of the Midcard'. Red would finally get his groove back when Nappa made a mistake in their match, and Red capitalized. Just in time, as End Game 5 was around the corner... In an epic clash worthy of Match of The Year, the two fan favorites clashed. Red gained the early advantage, but Scorpion made an epic comeback. The final minute ticked away, and Scorpion tied it up, 5-5... The bell rang. Two kings now reigned over the Midcard. 'Darkened Skies' Following their surprising loss to WarioWare Inc., Gerudo Skies decided to amicably split up so both men could return to singles competition. Zangief would surprisingly show he wasn't a weak link by managing to defeat Solid Snake in the opening match of Season 5, dishing out a powerful suplex and two Final Atomic Busters and securing the pin and the safety of the Russian Skies. Unfortunately, he would lose the following week to Ezio. After his victory, the assassin retrieved a chair from the ring and was ready to assassinate Zangief. Ganondorf would make the save, taking the chair and chasing Ezio out of the ring. Zangief did not get the embrace he was expecting when he got up to his feet however, as Ganondorf then struck Gief with the chair himself in a shocking swerve. The Dark Lord had betrayed his former comrade. After Ganon defeated Red during the next show, the Red Cyclone appeared from backstage and charged at his former ally! After a short but brutal fight outside of the ring trading multiple blows, Zangief powerbombed him off the ramp. During the next show on 2013-07-31, Zangief was seen talking with his former enemy, Little Mac, who was puzzled about the sudden split between Zangief and his old comrade. Unfortunately, Mac wasn't able to get any answers, as Zangief was just as puzzled as he was. Gief vowed to find answers to his questions, however, and proceeded to the ring, where he called out Ganondorf in public. The Dark Lord appeared shortly, and in spite of Zangief's inquiries, would tell him nothing about his reasons or his plans, only revealing that the loss of the Co-op title meant nothing to him. He left as quickly as he had appeared, leaving a dumbstruck Zangief gaping in the middle of the ring. The following week, after Ganon defeated Luigi, Zangief would once again confront his former comrade, calling him a coward and demanding why he betrayed him. Ganon responded by saying it was to break free from 'Them', and that it was about time he started acting like 'The Dark Lord', and ended his argument by stating that this was the 'Return Of Ganon' During the next show, Zangief marched right into the GM's office and demanded a match with Ganondorf, saying that Ganon has shown disrespect to him, and that he won't take it lying down. Gabe obliged and granted him the match, but told him that they would not face off that evening, or next week even, for they would face each other instead, at End Game 5. Gief accepted Gaben's decision, and then stated that Ganon shall live the next few weeks in fear. Ganon, upon making this discovery, was outraged that he would have to fight Zangief, and headed to the ring...during the middle of RAW (Many assume that this was a cross-promotion to generate hype for both shows) to show his discontent at being forced to fight a weakling instead of fighting for the VGCW Championship, before going on about how people thinking that he was a good person deep down. He refuted these claims by talking about Dracula's takeover of VGCW, and telling the crowd that he could have easily destroyed the Prince of Darkness himself, but chose not to because he admired him and wanted him to succeed (which he didn't). He stated that he will destroy all who come against him, starting with Zangief at End Game 5. However, a perfectly normal father would upset the Dark Lord in the biggest shocker in VGCW history. Zangief came out, mocking Ganon, saying despite Ganon having the better record, Zangief would humilate him come End Game 5. When the time came, the two former allies clashed with everything they had. Zangief managed to kick out of the GVD, but he got too into hurting the Dark Lord, and Zangief would pay for his error. Ganondorf would win the match, but Zangief did show that he had a lot of heart. 'The Dragon Ball Hunt' On July 26th, the team of Nappa and Flint (which had been christened by the crowd as 'Space Cowboys') would locate the 2-Star Dragon Ball in the possession of Scorpion. The Kombatant stated he found the Dragon Ball in the possession of a Orange-Clad Bandit, and then challenged them to a match with the Dragon Ball as the prize. Nappa accepted the gauntlet thrown down to him, and ended up beating the Netherrealm inhabitant to claim the first Dragon Ball. July 31st would see another Dragon Ball be located, this time Safety Valve would be the ones to discover it with Barret Wallace, who had mistaken it as a form of materia he found in a vault with 101 on the entrance door. He told them that if they wanted it, they would face him in the ring for the right to take it. Adam Jensen would be the one who would face Barret's call, when all of a sudden, they were both interrupted by none other than Waluigi, turning the 1v1 into a Triple Threat Match for the ownership of the 3-Star Dragon Ball, and surprisingly, Waluigi would take the win, claiming the Dragon Ball for WarioWare Inc.! Gabe, angry at the failure to acquire a Dragon Ball, decided to postpone delay the show by a month to come up with a new plan. When the show returned on August 23rd, The Practice would reemerge after a long absence to locate the 6-Star Dragon Ball. Unfortunately for them, it would be in the possession of Eggman's fellow Sega icon Segata Sanshiro, who recently had ended the 148-day reign of Red to become Casual Champion. Eggman unknowingly asked which imbecile he had to fight for the Dragon Ball, and, with some 'motivation' from Wily, Segata deemed Eggman dishonourable, and accepted the challenge given to him, stating that he could have anything they wanted from him. Things didn't go too well for them, as Segata would defeat Eggman. For now, the 6-Star Dragon Ball belonged to Segata. A week later, Nappa and Flint would finally make a reappearance, when they discovered the owner of the 4-Star Dragon Ball, Flint stated that Nappa isn't going to like who had it. After revealing their identity, Nappa declined to fight 'him' and asked Flint to, arguing that he got the 2-Star Dragon Ball, and that he can't expect him to do all the work. Flint begrudgingly agreed with Nappa's argument, while Nappa tried to motivate him by saying that he wouldn't be beaten too badly. Later, they asked Adam Jensen for a match against 'him', though Jensen said they must be crazy, as they know they'll get their ass kicked. Flint stated they had their reasons. Adam asked if there was something 'he' had that they wanted, which Nappa 'smoothly' denied. The match was granted, but said that he'll be keeping a close eye on them. Flint would then head out into the ring to fight in a Last Man Standing match for the possession of the 4-Star Dragon Ball, and the identity of the owner was revealed to be Donkey Kong, who was on a hot streak of 6 1v1 wins since his reinstatement into VGCW. Needless to say, as Flint himself had predicted, he got beat rather painfully. The Dragon Ball remains with DK for now. But that wasn't the end of the Dragon Ball events that evening, as Segata, who had just retained his Casual Title against Duke Nukem, was attacked from behind by Wario, who stated that the 6-Star Dragon Ball now belonged to him. WarioWare was now in possession of two Dragon Balls. The following episode, Gaben learned that Donkey Kong was in possession of a Dragon Ball. After Adam said that he'll use his stealth skills to avoid confrontation, Gabe shot down that plan by stating that he will use HIS stealth skills to snag the Dragon Ball, arguing that Jensen had 'such success' last time with Barret Wallace. Apparently his idea of stealth was screaming at the top of his lungs for Donkey Kong backstage. After a watering down from Adam, he heard Geno's music beginning to play. Learning that Donkey Kong was due to fight Geno right then, he panicked and made his way to the ramp to stop DK, but not before being warned to 'act like a shadow' by his partner. Again partially ignoring his advice, the GM leapt from the rafters onto DK screaming "YOLO!", causing an earthquake that killed millions shocking the crowd in the process. Unfortunately, he not only sprained his ankle, but forgot to grab DK's Dragon Ball, only serving to piss off The Big Monkey. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman resorted to using one of his oldest tricks in order to obtain a Dragon Ball; tricking Knuckles the Echidna into believing that, by collecting the Dragon Balls, an 'evil dragon that eats Master Emeralds' would be summoned. Knuckles, dumb enough to believe Eggman for a third time, agreed to stop the Dragon Balls from being gathered. Shortly afterwards, The Practice would confront Nappa and Flint, who had no intention of giving them their Dragon Ball. However, The Practice claimed that they'll get their Dragon Ball without having to lift a finger. They left straight afterwards, leaving them dumbfounded. At the end of the show, Knuckles would confront them backstage, stating that he won't let them summon the 'evil dragon'; Nappa, who had no idea who or WHAT Knuckles was, told him that the Dragon wasn't evil, which confused him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a familiar face appeared out of nowhere to scorn 'Knucklehead' over getting tricked again...this individual would be Knuckles' ally and Eggman's biggest nightmare; Sonic the Hedgehog, back after eight months away. However, despite Sonic warning him about Eggman's treachery, Knuckles STILL attempted to steal Nappa and Flint's Dragon Ball...to no success. Reporting back to Eggman, he and Wily decided to give Knuckles some 'Backup' against Nappa and Flint. When he confronted them again, he had brought Air Man with him, and proceeded to beat the daylights out of them. However, they would not stay down, with Flint even managing to knock out Air Man (potentially damaging him), and then knocking out Knuckles yet again. When The Practice learnt of his failure, they scolded him for his failure and possibly getting Air Man damaged in the process. Later on, Sonic appeared to show his disbelief that Knuckles is letting himself be fooled by Eggman yet again, in which he replied to just leave him alone. Sonic accepted this, but warned that he would be keeping a close eye on him. Eventually Proto Man revealed he had Dragon Ball stored inside him. After Nappa and Flint failed to take it, Knuckles and Flint took it..However, in the process, Proto Man would be ripped to pieces. Knuckles had enough, but Air Man targeted Knuckles in response. Sonic saved Knuckles from injury, but Knuckles, his pride hurt, challenged Sonic to a match at End Game 5, a match which Sonic would win. While all this was going on, The Practice were able to discover the owner of the next Dragon Ball: Chief Arino. Wily challenged the Kacho to a Last Man Standing match, which he accepted, while AVGN, who was present during the confrontation, mocked Wily by calling his labcoat stupid, a claim refuted by the Evil Genius. However, Wily was foolish, as he underestimated the Chief, a mistake which cost him dearly, as during their match, Arino speared him through the barricade, knocking him out cold. For now, the Kacho keeps his Dragon Ball. Meanwhile, Gabe Newell had come up with an ingenious plan to take Donkey Kong's Dragon Ball; he booked DK and himself in an Extreme Rules match with the winner earning the Dragon Ball. While this may seem fairly simple, unknown to everyone, Gabe had come up with a secret plan if things started going wrong for the GM. Gabe had the advantage early on, which he used to spear the Big Monkey through the barricade. While to any normal wrestler this would mean a practical defeat, DK started having flashbacks of the last time he was speared, which enraged the ape, and took the advantage from that point on. Knowing that he might lose, Gaben activated his secret plan. Unfortunately, nobody other than those in the stadium knows what happened next, as the power was mysteriously cut from all the cameras. Some say Gabe used his wallet squeeze finisher to make DK tap. Others say DK successfully pinned Gabe just after the stream was cut. And some even say that Gabe dumped a truckful of banana's on DK in exchange for his Dragon Ball. Whatever the outcome was, we may never know... Though Gaben did say that he did indeed gain the Wallet Squeeze, and blamed a "phantom switcher offer" for the broadcast being cut. Either way, Gaben had DK's Dragon Ball. The next Dragon Ball was in Bowser's hands, and after Jensen failed to grab it, Gaben earned a chance to do so, and took another Dragon Ball for Safety Valve. With all 7 Dragon Balls found, the time had come for one of the groups hunting for them to claim all 7. Safety Valve attacked The Practice, taking the Dragon Ball they had, and after a bit of convincing on the latter's part, Flint and Nappa attacked Wario Ware. Safety Valve challenged Nappa and Flint to a match, with all the Dragon Balls on the line. Nappa wanted the wish more, and victory was his and Flint's. With the Dragon Balls secured, Nappa prepared to make his wish...Only for Kefka to make his move, and claim the wish for himself. Kefka, now armed with a god's power thanks to his wish, destroyed Shenron to insure he'd keep the power. The Dragon Ball hunters, realizing the threat thet Kefka presented, worked together, but the newly powered up Kefka overwhelmed them, and set up a Barrier spell, intent on bringing a world of ruin. Shenron then spoke to Nappa, saying he had enough power left for one wish. Eggman reminded Nappa where Vegeta had died..in the ring, and he'd be returned there if wished back, allowing thr Saiyan Prince to attack Kefka, and bring the barrier down. Nappa now knew what had to be done, and the Prince of Saiyans was resurrected. Though he couldn't stop Kefka, Vegeta's efforts did lower the barrier, and the Dragon Ball hunters(minus Gaben, who was tossed aside) landed their finishers on the maniac clown, with Vegeta doing the honors of landing the final blow. With Shenron using said blow to take Kefka's power, the clown was stopped, and now was at the mercy of Gaben's whims. The Dragon Ball hunt was over, and things could go back to business as usual in VGCW...